


Don't pause

by renonymousse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Lightly Angst, M/M, Making Out, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: Jisung just fucked the chair and chenleAgain read the tags first, so if you don't feel comfortable then scroll down and read anything else. And for those who wanna read, enjoy bubs!





	Don't pause

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted it on twitter and I decided to post it in here, so here ya go mate!

Chenle has been dwelling too much in video games. After school he'd be running, literally running to his and jisung's shared apartment. Kicking his shoes off, unbuttoning only the first three buttons of his uniform, only to sat comfortably in front of his precious console 'till night to try one out of ten new games he bought.   
  
  
Everyday jisung gets home tired, fulfilling an extra two of his study hours everyday, coping up with the classes he missed because of that dance competition their school has been competing, but then thinking about it being tired was already an understatement for seeing chenle giving his full attention on the monitor instead of him was adding the fuel to the fire in his building frustrations.   
  
  
Chenle who’s seated in front of his game, working his fingers with the controller glued on his hands at more or less 10 at the evening, he knew chenle was in the same place where he left him on weekends, Jisung would drop off his bag in attempt to create a loud thud yet still not that much of an attention seeker to seek for zhong chenle’s attention, taking off his shoes and throwing it somewhere near the shoe rack, diving into bed immediately after, tired to do anything but to just slumped his exhausted body in bed, a recharge for tomorrow’s day, that’s how a day works for both of them. None of them don't bother anymore, it seems like chenle was always dodging jisung's presence and jisung too, averting his eyes every now and then whenever his eyes landed in the boy’s slowly slimming figure.    
  
  
They don’t mind the presence of one another since this passed few weeks and the heat of being at each others warmth they aren’t used to live without is fading in the thin air. A year ago they decided to live together like every couple’s dream, they planned to walk to school together hand in hand every mornings, eat their breakfast, lunch and dinner together and do stuffs only they could do, but now they barely even meet every mornings, both of them skips breakfast and jisung sleeps early before dinner, they didn't cross paths in corridors at school and every single thing just went escalated.   
  
  
This day jisung had noticed something was off, but not totally different though chenle was still holding the same controller and slumped comfortably in the same space at the corner of the room, in his hydraulic stool without a backrest chair he spent his savings on, although the chenle that is seated there was already turning jisung's mind into frenzy.   
  
  
He didn't ask for this not for how chenle had this look he never thought he need not until now, but chenle was too adorably fuckable in that pastel blue high socks and his oversized hoodie he randomly picked into their closet and fortunately it’s one of jisung’s now he don’t know if it was intentional or not since he had told chenle about how he loved it whenever chenle wears his clothes. 

  
  


Jisung found an indescribable feeling of want suddenly seep through him, the rush of hormones kicked in and he just want to mess the boy so much, not to mention that disheveled blond locks, swollen pink lips and tinted red cheeks was enough for jisung to pounce on chenle right there and then.   
  
  
This morning chenle was still wrapped up in his duvet, usually he would be gone before jisung open an eye, strange and unusual is that when he checked the sleeping boy at the other side of the room his puffy cheeks and nose was red and hot, so he presume that the older has a fever. He wanted to take care of the boy really but he felt anxious about chenle not wanting him or pushibg him away so instead of bearing those thoughts he choose to go to school.   
  
  
Jisung was surprised that he has been thinking about jumping on chenle in that chair, but he’s even more flabbergast when he scooted himself behind chenle and unbelievably made himself fit into the small space of the chair.   
  
  
And all he wanted to do now is to release the frustration and the heat that builds up in his body the moment when chenle ignored him and until the very moment when chenle wear this fucking clothes.   
  
  
He grinds himself up at the small of chenle’s back, he even made the boy straddle onto his lap who's attention glazed over random buttons, looking unbothered even after having jisung doing things to him maybe he missed him afterall.   
  
  
He need chenle's attention but chenle seems not in the mood to give jisung what he really want and jisung’s knowledgable enough to know how tough chenle could be, still jisung made sure to spare nothing into chenle's exposed skin at the juncture of his head and neck, licking, kissing and biting every part just to just see chenle flinch will be more than enough for him, he left the supple skin painted with marks in the right places it should be.   
  
  
Chenle has been keeping his moans inside his throat to kept himself together coherent, subtle wishing he should just give in from the start   
  
  
Once jisung touched chenle's sensitive spot, jisung earned chenle's choked out loud whine and soon chenle became an utter mess, mumbling out words that jisung should just go yet he didn’t even move a muscle his body is against about the thought of jisung stopping whatever he’s doing to him.   
  
  
**_"Baby look at me"_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_"I need you to look at me"_ **   
  
  
Chenle turned his head to look him in the eye with his half-lidded cloudy eyes out of the headache and runny nose he’s suffering and from the feeling he missed that is out of those screen, feeling jisung’s warmth from all the coldness he felt being alone. Chenle's slightly parted glossy lips from the lipgloss he wears were lighting up in the darkness, illuminated from the light behind him.   
  
  
The light coming from the brightness of the still opened computer were adding up the dim atmosphere, making the it dreamy.   
  
  
Jisung smooched chenle's swollen lips, slightly biting the lower lips and tugging the plump lips as he run his tongue over the welcoming mouth. Chenle let out series of moans into the longing touch when jisung travelled his wide rough palm all around chenle's supple skin. He’s warm from the slight fever besides the warm he radiated naturally for jisung’s eyes.

  
  
  
Jisung reached down on his bulge palming it beneath the rough fabric before releasing his aching member that was left with no attention, he tugged down on his tight jeans and his fully erected cock spring free and slapped on his stomach    
  
  
He slightly tucked up chenle's sweater, his hunch was right chenle was only wearing his favorite panties or rather jisung's favorite yellow panties that chenle wears.   
  
  
Jisung stood up only to kneel in front of the aforementioned boy and also made the boy stood up from his seat, without averting his gaze on the presence of his console, still game face on after he checked on jisung for a brief moment for weeks of not spending a glance. Jisung fumbled down chenle's panties until it only reach his mid thighs without receiving any complaints from the owner.   
  
  
He put a good amount of chenle's plump and tantalizing ass cheek in his palm and took a squeeze at the supple skin, he leaned in to place kisses all over chenle's exposed tummy down to his perinum and to his inner thighs mouthing the skin before propping him down again.   
  
  
Jisung got back on his place, cock inserted in between the little space of the rough leather chair and in between the crease of chenle's ass cheeks, experimentally   
  
  
He pulled out and immediately pushed fully right back in, the clutch of chenle’s bum and the chair made a perfect rough friction that could make them both lose their sanity.   
  
  
Jisung continued to snapped his hips back and chenle's thighs and torso wobbled into the sudden intrusion. Now chenle was able to cope up in the situation, moaning too much with his lips left hanging open. The sound of skin slapping skin and the mix of grunts, curses and moans that could only be heard inside the room.   
  
  
The sudden feeling of emptiness invade chenle’s mouth, so he reached for jisung's hand and suck on jisung's index and middle fingers just like how he used to suck jisung's dick, running around his tongue on every slit, spit rolling down his chin as he made it reach further down his troath.   
  
  
Jisung wrapped his left arm around the older's small waist, with his right hand still on chenle's mouth, knuckle deep as he thrust it inside, making chenle fist his arms and nails dug into the flesh that haven’t been trimmed for weeks. The crease of chenle's hollow ass were molded perfectly for jisung's dick to hump and everything they felt was longing and hunger for release.   
  
  
Chenle was sluttily moaning out, slurping sounds coming out of his mouth while bucking up his ass to welcome jisung's thrust.   
  
  
The friction was indescribable and chenle was sobbing in pleasure, his own dick was rubbing into the front part of the chair while jisung took the back and chenle has nothing to do than to let his body melted into the younger boy to whatever he’s doing to him.   
  
  
They became incoherent, jisung's thrust took its pace, the messy tempo and teeth clashing whenever one decided to kiss the other, chenle tried to match up the stamina jisung had with him and to gladly follow the younger's thrust.   
  
  
**_"You felt so fucking good baby"_ ** jisung's voice dropped in baritone.   
  
  
Chenle was a mess, drool was scattered all over his face and pure pleasure was visible in his eyes, his cheeks get even more hotter, the action wasn't doing any better for chenle and he's sure couldn't walk after they spend the whole night of catching up.   
  
  
Jisung was throwing his head back in pleasure of how chenle clutched jisung's dick in his ass cheeks and the roughness of the chair was adding more friction beyond jisung's likeness. He would leaned in to grip chenle's jaw and tilt his head to placed an open mouth kiss into chenle's already parted mouth. Lapping and biting his lips.    
  
  
Chenle came untouched, his cock spurts quite a few of cum and it reach his panties that was just on his mid thighs, the panties were now filled with cum and jisung was still shooting out his thick white cum into the back of chenle's sweater (read: his sweater)   
  
  
They are aware that they certainly have plenty of cleaning to do not only for this mess they made but also the mess they literally abandoned for weeks, but chenle and jisung would care less for all they wanted to do now was to catch up from the longing all night, the mess their relationship had been through that need the urgent cleaning more than anything else.   
  
  
The computer was left untouched, chanting game over again and again as they continue the thing that only jisung started.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted 2 of my stories, but then my other stories was still left hanging and now covered in cobwebs


End file.
